Blood
by animefreek66613
Summary: This is something I thought of today and I just HAD to write it down. Please be nice this is my first  EVER fan fic. You have never liked you period, but when Freddy enters your dream, this may be the last one you ever have.


You always hated this time of the month. Bloating, mood swings and cramps. That's right, being on your period sucks. The only thing good about it this time was the fact that you were on summer holidays. You wouldn't have to worry about getting changed for gym. No matter how many times you had to do it, everytime you got changed infront of your friends and other girls, you always thought they were staring at you. Waiting for a leak or some kind of misshap in order to laugh at you. You lay on your bed and stared at your grey, tiled ceiling. Simple, but it worked. Another side effect of being on your menstal cycle was the were more tired at this time of the month than any other time. Your parents had gone out for a quick shopping trip and had left you home alone. opu were old anough and they trusted you. Your eyes began to drift shut. 'Ah hell, I might as well take a nap.' you thought, and you slowly fell asleep.

You opened your eyes and you were once again staring at your ceiling. Same old, Same old. You peered up at your digital clock. It was only a few minutes later. That's weird, shouldn't you still be asleep? It was then that you heard the chuckle. It was dark and deep and was coming from the other side of your glanced up from your clock and looked towards the direction of the laugh. All that you could see was the figure of a man who kept himself in shadow, which was odd because it was mid-day. The window that sat next to your bed allowed light to pour in and yet, this man still seemed to be in shadow. He continued the evil chuckle as he slowly approched your bed. More and more of him was revealed as he came closer and closer to you. First, you noticed the skin. It was horribly burned and distorted. A brown fedora sat ontop of his head, sheilding his eyes from your view. His sweater was red and green and appeared to be worn for a very long time. Tears and rips along the seams and edges along with numerous stains. His pants and shoes were simple work atire but they also seemed worn down. Then there was the glove. His right hand was covered by a glove with a blade on each finger. The light played against the metal of the blades and he lifted his head so you could see under the wide brim of his hat. His almost clear, blue eyes stared at you glared back, undetured by his gaze.

"Who the HELL are you?" you spat at him. He bared his sharp, fang like teeth.

"My name, is Freddy Krueger" He said, his voice rough and deep. Freddy soon stood next to your bed. He sat himself down onto your bed and climbed on, as if it was his own. You sneered at him angrily.

"Um, excuse me, but if you haven't noticed, this is MY bed." You said as he crawled closer and closer to you. You backed up untill your back touched the headboard. Trapped between a headboard, and Freddy Krueger. Just great. You sat with your knees pulled up to your chest and your eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. Freddy crawled right infront of you and set his hands on your knees. He then started to try and pull your legs to the sides. You yelped and used all your strength to keep your legs closed. It was no use. Freddy was much stronger and pulled your legs to each side. He then settled himself between them with a sly smirk on his face. A light pink blush covered your cheeks, untill you felt something wet ooze from your pants. You looked down to see that your entire crotch was covered in red. Blood. Your Blood. The liquid covered the bed sheets below. The blush deeped to a bright red as you tried to close your legs and get up. Freddy kept you in place with one hand on each knee. He looked down and grinned evily. He used a single blade to cut the fabric of your pants all the way down your legs and simple pulled them off in one swift movement. You squirmed and moved as much as possible but nothing detured him. Your panties were covered in the crimson liquid. Freddy used the same blade he had used before to cut each side of your panties and simple pulled them off as well. He flung both your pants and panties to the floor. With that sly grin still plastered on his face, he peered up at you from beneith the brim of his hat. You blushed furiously.

"So, our little girl is finally a woman" he mocked. You glared at him. Freddy chuckled again. His head then darted down between your open legs and you you looked down to try and see what he was doing. All you could see, was the top of his hat covered head. Realization slowly bagan to set in as you felt a wet, warm appendege slip into your clit. Your head dropped back onto the headboard as you let out a heavy moan. His tongue continued to slip in and out, sliding against the walls of you vagina. Your breathing got heavy and your heart raced. Your legs spasimed every now and then but Freddy kept them open with one hand on each knee. Your hands clenched at the bedsheets. You continued moaning louder and louder untill finally, you felt release. You screamed out Freddy's name as you came. He pulled his tongue out and looked back up at you. You saw his face through half lidded eyes. Blood covered his lips. He grinned again and you could see his teeth covered in your blood as well. He leaned his head back and took the clear, thick liquid on his fingers into his mouth. You watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed it. Freddy licked his lps and looked you dead in the face.

"Your blood is delicious and sweet. In fact, I might have some more." He said as he lifted his right, gloved hand. He pulled a blade across the flesh of your neck, cutting it open. You gagged and gasped for breath. Freddy sucked at the wound and lapped up as much blood as he could. Freddy soon let go of the dead girl's neck. He stood and began licking off his blades.

"I usually don't eat out," he said as he slowly walked out of the dream. " but tonight was a special occasion."


End file.
